


Основы прикладной демонологии

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Перемещаясь на первый призыв, Кит и подумать не мог, что всё так обернётся.





	Основы прикладной демонологии

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается сокоманднице Hiriden, вдохновившей на это совместным упоросом

Кит поморщился, как только материализовался — он всегда ненавидел то, что чувствовал при перемещении. Поправив галстук, он осмотрелся в поисках нынешнего контрактора — традицию проводить вызов при свете всего нескольких свечей он тоже совершенно не любил, — но никого не увидел, пока сбоку что-то не громыхнуло.  
Контрактором был парень — смуглый, высокий и довольно молодой, под его ногами валялась увесистая книга, которая явно выпала из рук, а синие глаза пялились на Кита совершенно ошарашенно. Казалось, что он не ожидал его появления, впрочем, Кит бы этому совсем не удивился. Люди так упорно призывают демонов, не менее упорно не веря, что они появятся.  
— Знаешь, — хрипло заговорил парень, — когда я призывал демона, то не думал, что появится кто-то такой, — отдельно выделил он последнее слово.  
Кит хмыкнул, разглядывая ровные линии старательно начерченной пентаграммы.  
— Ну, ты хотя бы думал, что кто-то появится.  
Парень вмиг собрался от этих слов, поднял книгу, перекрывающую край круга. Кит закатил глаза: если бы он хотел, то уже мог бы вырваться и убить незадачливого призывающего, даже если бы был самым низкоуровневым.  
— Меня зовут Лэнс, — вздохнув, серьёзно начал он. — Я вызвал тебя, чтобы предложить контракт. Моя племянница уже некоторое время лежит в больнице, сегодня ей стало хуже, врачи боятся, что она не выкарабкается. Ты сможешь её вылечить?  
Кит не дрогнув выдержал умоляющий взгляд синих глаз, отметив про себя, что Лэнс должен быть замечательным человеком, раз готов на такое ради племянницы.  
— Пока она не мертва — я могу всё, — без доли хвастливости подтвердил он.  
— Ох, хорошо, тогда, значит, надо заключить контракт.  
Лэнс заметался, положил книгу на стол, взял с него кинжал, снова взял книгу, кинулся к кругу, споткнулся, но смог устоять и опять бросился к столу.  
Кит наблюдал за этим недоумённо, но, что удивительно, совсем без раздражения.  
— Успокойся, — весомо остановил он Лэнса, заставив замереть, как оленя в свете фар. — Положи это всё и подойди.  
Лэнс послушно сгрузил вещи на стол и приблизился к кругу.  
— Кажется, ты не особо хорошо изучил механизм заключения контракта, да? — не смог удержаться от подкола Кит.  
— Мысли были заняты немного другим, — неловко улыбнулся Лэнс.  
Кит кивнул.  
— Не нужно никаких кровавых ритуалов, единственное, что ты должен сделать — подойти ближе, чтобы я мог забрать твою жизненную энергию.  
Он чувствовал себя немного нелепо, разъясняя призвавшему его парню, что и как делать дальше.  
Лэнс с некоторой опаской покосился сначала на него, потом на сдерживающую пентаграмму, но решительно сжал кулаки и шагнул внутрь, оказавшись вплотную к Киту. Кит приподнял его голову за подбородок и прильнул к губам, забирая энергию и невольный удивлённый выдох. Лэнс приложил пальцы к губам, когда он отстранился, а затем ухмыльнулся:  
— А процесс высасывания души приятнее, чем я думал, особенно в исполнении такого горячего демона.  
Кит почувствовал, как вспыхивают слабым румянцем щёки — с чего это вообще, Лэнс не первый, кто говорит ему подобное, — поправил нервным движением раздражающий галстук и сконцентрировался.  
Щёлкнул пальцами, высекая алые искры, смотря прямо в синие глаза.  
— Твоя племянница окончательно поправится через пару дней. Ты ещё сможешь это увидеть.  
Лэнс благодарно улыбнулся, делая шаг назад, и Кит, убедившись, что его миссия тут закончена, перенёсся домой.  
Внутри покалывала энергия, а Кит поймал себя на мысли, что губы у Лэнса были мягкими, а сам он очень вкусным. Настолько, что было даже жаль, что он погибнет. Настолько, что поглощать его не хотелось.  
Кит едва не задушил себя галстуком, слишком задумавшись.

_Один._

***

На призыв отвечать совершенно не хотелось — после последнего экзамена болела голова и тянуло завалиться спать, а потом долго ездить на мотоцикле, чтобы проветриться. Кит трижды проклял Широ, настоявшего на том, что Киту нужно получить человеческое образование, и ещё четырежды проклял Широ за то, что тот уговорил не отрицать демоническую половину сущности.  
Кит уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь и дальше игнорировать вызов, но связь тянула, словно поводок, а сил заглушить её сейчас не было. Кит со вздохом поднялся, морально приготовившись выслушивать очередное желание сдать все экзамены не готовясь или стать безумно богатым не работая. Он щёлкнул пальцами, воздав хвалу магии, которая мгновенно привела его в привычный демонический вид, и поддался перемещению.  
В комнате было неожиданно светло — неужели хоть кто-то догадался, что про уровень освещения в ритуале нет ни слова. Кит устало уставился в стену на расстоянии вытянутой руки от своего носа, размышляя, не послать ли контрактора к чёрту ещё до того, как тот подаст голос.  
— Эм. Хей, я тут, — раздалось из-за спины.  
Поздно, подумал Кит, со вздохом разворачиваясь.  
И совершенно неподобающе статусу отскакивая к этой самой стене секунду спустя.  
— Какого хрена! — заорал он, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в парня напротив.  
Лэнс — Кит сам не мог понять, почему помнил его имя спустя пять месяцев и череду призывов — рассмеялся, схватившись за живот.  
— У тебя такое тупое лицо сейчас, — прохрипел он, утирая выступившие слёзы и присаживаясь на кровать.  
Кит попытался взять себя в руки, но внутри бурлили эмоции, поэтому он принялся расхаживать по небольшой комнате.  
— Какого хрена?! — в свою очередь заорал уже Лэнс, совершенно ошарашенно смотря на него.  
— Что? — вынырнул Кит из своих мыслей.  
— Ты не в пентаграмме!  
— Ну да.  
— Какого хрена ты не в пентаграмме!  
Кит усмехнулся, специально подходя вплотную к нему и угрожающе нависая:  
— Я высший демон — об этом, кстати, написано в твоей книге. Если ты думаешь, что высших демонов можно сдержать пентаграммой — как тоже написано в твоей глупой книге, — то ты придурок.  
— Сам ты придурок, — взвился Лэнс, тут же остывая, — и моя книга не глупая. Помогла же она мне тебя призвать — дважды, между прочим.  
— Вот именно — дважды! Как ты это сделал? Я точно забрал твою жизненную энергию в прошлый раз, так почему я опять здесь, а ты жив?  
Лэнс загадочно усмехнулся, хитро сверкая глазами:  
— Какой ты, оказывается, любопытный. Скажем так, я тоже не совсем человек.  
Кит вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Прошедшая от шока голова вновь напомнила о себе, галстук давил на шею, а непонимание ситуации — на самообладание.  
— Так зачем ты меня призвал?  
— О, точно, — засуетился Лэнс, до этого с любопытством наблюдая за ним. — У меня есть подруга Пидж, ей всего пятнадцать лет, но она самый умный человек, которого я знаю, — ну, может, Ханк умнее, но они оба невероятно умные и крутые! Серьёзно, она технический гений, способный собрать крутого робота из зубочисток, это так классно. И она закончила школу экстерном, так что выпускается в этом году вместе со мной и Ханком — представляешь, а ведь она на три года младше! И она точно знает, чего хочет и куда будет поступать, она даже в этом очень крутая, она опережает вообще всех по баллам, но этот тупой Гарнизон всё равно может её не взять только лишь потому что ей пятнадцать — совершенно несправедливо, ведь Пидж так мечтает поступить именно туда, если они её не примут, это разобьёт ей сердце. А я совсем не хочу, чтобы её сердце было разбито, так что призвал тебя. Вот, — ожидающе уставился на него Лэнс.  
Кит завис, пытаясь обработать этот быстрый и эмоциональный поток слов.  
— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я помог твоей подруге Пидж поступить в Гарнизон? — наконец, уточнил он.  
Лэнс активно закивал.  
— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что заключать ради такого контракт с демоном немного слишком? — всё же высказал Кит то, что пришло в голову. — Даже если её не возьмут сейчас, она ведь может просто подождать три года и точно поступит туда, так зачем ты это делаешь?  
Лэнс улыбнулся мягко и как-то покровительственно.  
— Я же сказал — не хочу, чтобы её сердце было разбито. Мои друзья — самые лучшие на свете, и я хочу для них только счастья.  
— Ты странный, — бессильный понять его, выдохнул Кит.  
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Так ты согласен?  
— Да.  
Кит наклонился, чтобы забрать жизненную силу, но остановился в паре дюймов от губ, неожиданно вспомнив.  
— Как твоя племянница?  
Лэнс недоумённо моргнул — Кит понял, что внимательно всматривается в эти синие глаза — и тепло улыбнулся:  
— Надя в порядке, бегает с другими детьми, днями торчит на пляже, скоро пойдёт в школу. Ничего не напоминает о том, что когда-то она была больна. Спасибо.  
Кит заткнул неуместную благодарность, целуя его, и выпрямился.  
— Если что, её настоящее имя Кэти Холт, — торопливо добавил Лэнс, сбив концентрацию.  
Кит одарил его мрачным взглядом:  
— Мы действуем не по словам, а по намерению, которое имеет контрактор. Так что даже не скажи ты мне её имя вовсе — это бы совсем не помешало.  
— О, понятно.  
Кит прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на потоке силы, и щёлкнул пальцами.  
— Всё. Я пошёл.  
— Спасибо и до встречи, — подмигнул ему Лэнс.  
Кит надеялся, что поток воздуха от обратного перемещения ощутимо хлестнул того по лицу.

_Два._

***

В следующий раз, когда они встретились, была предрождественская пора, Кит судорожно размышлял, что же такого подарить Широ, и медленно приближался к грани отчаяния.  
Местом призыва была другая комната, и, осмотрев её, особенно задержавшись на двух кроватях и горе учебников и тетрадей, Кит пришёл к выводу, что это общежитие.  
— Поступили вместе с Ханком в Гарнизон, — пояснил Лэнс, заметив его изучающий взгляд.  
— И что тебе от меня нужно на этот раз?  
— Что, даже не будешь снова интересоваться, почему я жив?  
— Я смирился с тем, что ты от меня не отстанешь, — Кит без спроса уселся на кровать, небрежно застеленную синим покрывалом. Лэнс усмехнулся, присаживаясь напротив прямо на пол. — Так что тебе нужно?  
Плечи Лэнса поникли, и сам он ощутимо сдулся.  
— Айверсон меня ненавидит.  
— Он всех ненавидит, — хмыкнул Кит.  
— Ты его знаешь? — удивился Лэнс.  
Кит понял, что невольно сболтнул лишнего — рассказывать о своей жизни у демонов было запрещено, потому что люди могли использовать это. Подкараулить в момент слабости и магическими путами заставить себе служить, например. И хотя Кит был на сто процентов уверен, что Лэнс так не поступит, сам факт того, что он расслабился до потери бдительности, заставлял слегка паниковать.  
— Пересекались как-то, — туманно ответил Кит.  
Не говорить же ему, что он учился здесь до того, как решил перевестись в другой колледж.  
— Он ненавидит всех, но меня он ненавидит особенно, — вернулся к теме Лэнс, совсем повесив голову. — Иногда мне кажется, что я здесь лишний. Ханк — гениальный инженер, Пидж — технический гений, а я просто… я. Совершенно ничего выдающегося.  
— Если бы в тебе не было ничего особенного — ты бы и не смог поступить в Гарнизон, — попытался подобрать слова Кит, но утешения всегда давались ему плохо. Он нервно мял в пальцах галстук. — И если твои друзья в чём-то лучше, это не значит, что ты бездарность.  
— Но тем не менее. Я понимаю, что это неправильно и поступаю ужасно, но я просто не могу вылететь отсюда. Я не прошу высоких оценок или ещё чего, но я не хочу разочаровать семью и друзей. Они верят в меня, — его голос совсем упал до шёпота. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, заключи со мной контракт.  
— Тебе бы и самому стоило поверить в себя. Лэнс, ты намного лучше, чем о себе думаешь, и ты сможешь со всем справиться.  
— Удивительно, демон отговаривает меня от контракта, — невесело усмехнулся Лэнс, наконец поднимая взгляд на Кита. — Но мне нужно это. Пожалуйста.  
Кит взглянул в затопившее синеву глаз отчаянье и вздохнул, сдаваясь. Лэнс сам поднялся, садясь рядом на кровать. Кит проделал привычный ритуал поцелуй-концентрация-щелчок и осуждающе посмотрел на него.  
— Но тебе это не понадобится.  
Однако взгляд Лэнса стал намного счастливее, так что, возможно, это хоть чуть-чуть стоило того. Уходить он, вопреки своим привычкам, почему-то не спешил.  
— Ладно, а теперь, когда мы разобрались с моей проблемой, самое время разобраться с твоей, — воодушевлённо хлопнул в ладоши Лэнс, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Что? — удивлённо уставился на него Кит.  
Лэнс фыркнул.  
— Я же вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит.  
— Я... — отчётливо понималось, что вот сейчас Кит по собственной воле с полным осознанием происходящего готов наплевать на главное правило демонов. Но Лэнсу хотелось довериться, и Кит всё-таки решился. — Я совсем не знаю, что подарить старшему брату на Рождество. У меня всегда с этим туго, но в этом году даже хуже обычного.  
— О, у меня огромная семья, так что я мастер придумывать подарки, ты обратился по адресу! Что он любит?  
— Космос, котов, свою работу и своего парня.  
Лэнс на минуту задумался.  
— Тогда как насчёт кружки с эмблемой НАСА, только вместо НАСА написать ЛГБТ, а к улетающей ракете приделать силуэт кота?  
— Это самое тупое, что я слышал за всю свою жизнь.  
Лэнс щёлкнул его по носу.  
— Это отличная идея, ты просто не способен осознать её восхитительности.  
— Нет, Лэнс, это идиотская идея. Ты вообще мастер идиотских идей.  
— А вот и не правда! Назови хоть одну.  
— Нарисовать пентаграмму на линолеуме маркером, который явно оставит следы, отлично заметные не только твоему соседу, но и коменданту, — мгновенно отозвался Кит.  
Лэнс побледнел, слетая с кровати и пытаясь оттереть маркер заранее подготовленной водой и чистящим средством. Получалось, мягко говоря, не очень.  
— Я же говорил, — не удержался от смеха Кит.  
Лэнс застыл с тряпкой в руках, внимательно рассматривая его. Затем тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, кинул тряпку обратно в ведро и драматично развалился на полу в позе звёздочки.  
— Что же, значит, это последний раз, когда мы с тобой видимся, потому что через час придёт Ханк и мне конец. Ханк добрейшей души человек, но он точно убьёт меня.  
— А потом придёт комендант и попляшет на твоих костях, — подколол Кит. Лэнс взвыл.  
Кит закатил глаза, а затем щёлкнул пальцами. Усевшийся Лэнс пару секунд удивлённо рассматривал совершенно чистый пол, а затем бросился обнимать Кита, бесконечно тараторя счастливое “спасибо”, совсем не обращая внимания, как тот закаменел в его руках. Наконец, выразив благодарность, Лэнс отстранился, чем воспользовался Кит, тут же отходя в другой угол.  
— Мне пора, — неловко попрощался он.  
— Не забудь заказать кружку, — прокричал Лэнс.  
Кит показал ему средний палец и исчез с порывом ветра.  
Появившись в своей комнате, он щелчком пальцев сменил надоевший костюм на привычную одежду и, вздохнув, отправился фотошопить принт на кружку.  
Идея была безусловно идиотской, но кто сказал, что Кит ею не воспользуется? По крайней мере, Широ точно от этого хотя бы посмеётся.  
Главное, не проговориться случайно Лэнсу.

_Три._

***

— Я определённо уже могу отличить твои вызовы от чьих-либо ещё, — вместо приветствия заявил Кит, совершенно не удивляясь очередному призыву от Лэнса.  
— О, так я для тебя особенный, — подмигнул Лэнс.  
— Конечно. Ты первый, кто призывает меня уже четвёртый раз.  
Было лето, солнечные лучи затапливали привычную небольшую комнату, а судя по прекрасному настроению Лэнса, тот вполне успешно сдал экзамены и теперь беззаботно проводил каникулы дома. Хотя, возможно, не так уж и беззаботно, раз ему снова понадобился демон.  
— Как дела? — сломал все шаблоны Лэнс.  
— Ты вызываешь демона, чтобы спросить, как у него дела?  
— А ты куда-то спешишь, что не можешь ответить? — парировал Лэнс. — А мне-то казалось, что мы почти стали друзьями, а тут такой нож в спину. — Он демонстративно схватился за сердце.  
— Ты самый странный человек, которого я встречал, — покачал головой Кит. — И прекрати драматизировать.  
— Не прекращу, пока не ответишь, — хитро прищурился Лэнс.  
— Дела нормально. Сдал экзамены, отдыхаю, подрабатываю, — уступил Кит.  
— Ого, а на кого ты учишься и кем работаешь?  
— Не думал, что ты такой любопытный, — вернул давнюю шпильку Кит. — Вообще-то разглашение личной информации о себе является основным запретом демонов, а ты сейчас пытаешься заставить меня его нарушить.  
— Я не думал, что у демонов вообще есть какие-то запреты. Извини, — неловко рассмеялся Лэнс, взъерошивая волосы.  
Кит неожиданно залип на этом движении.  
Разозлившись на своё поведение и усилием воли оторвавшись от созерцания Лэнса, Кит сделал себе пометку подумать об этом позже, а пока что заняться делом.  
— Что ты хотел, Лэнс?  
— Эх, какой ты серьёзный, даже не поговоришь лишний раз, — вздохнул Лэнс, уставившись куда-то в окно. Кит ждал.  
— Сильвио хочет собаку, а мой брат не разрешает, так что он ходит грустный и разбитый. Пусть Льюис возьмёт ему щенка.  
— Ты серьёзно готов отдать жизненную энергию ради этого? — не скрыл шока Кит. — Знаешь, даже если ты бессмертный, это как-то слишком.  
Лэнс как-то криво улыбнулся, отводя взгляд, а затем многозначительно поднял палец вверх:  
— Сильвио восемь. Мой племянник не должен разочаровываться в мире в восемь лет!  
— А во сколько должен?  
— Маллет, — простонал Лэнс, — не будь таким букой!  
А затем он как-то несвойственно изучающе уставился на Кита. Кит незаметно поёжился, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— Да просто подумал. Мы уже четвёртый раз встречаемся, а я не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
Кит пожал плечами:  
— Имя входит в личную информацию.  
— Ты же рассказывал мне о брате, неужели не можешь назвать имя?  
— Да, рассказывал, и очень об этом пожалел, потому что я нарушил правило, а ты не предложил ничего дельного! — вспылил Кит.  
— Ах вот значит как, это я не предложил ничего дельного, да моя идея была шикарной, у тебя просто нет вкуса и чувства юмора!  
— Всё у меня есть, просто ты идиот.  
— От идиота и слышу! У человека с тупым доисторическим маллетом не может быть вкуса! И вообще выполняй уже моё желание и проваливай.  
Кит зло прищурился, в миг пересёк разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Лэнса за плечи и втянул в грубый поцелуй, не пытаясь сгладить болезненные ощущения от поглощения жизненной энергии. Лэнс мстительно цапнул его за нижнюю губу, и Киту пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы направить силу на выполнение контракта, а не на магический щелбан кое-кому голубоглазому и наглому.  
Щелчок пальцев сопровождался заворожённо-удивлённым взглядом Лэнса ему в глаза.  
— Сделано, — прошипел Кит и перенёсся домой, не попрощавшись.  
Зеркало ожидаемо показало ему светящиеся алым радужки, которые вечно начинали так себя вести, когда Кит был зол и использовал магию. Одним движением содрав ненавистный галстук, Кит со стоном упал на кровать.  
Мысли выходили неутешительными — во-первых, кажется, Лэнс ему не безразличен, и во-вторых, кажется, они больше не увидятся.  
Замечательно.  
Кит перевернулся лицом в подушку и бессильно зарычал.

_Четыре._

***

Кит недоверчиво повернулся, почти уверенный, что ощущения его обманули. Но нет, за пределами круга действительно переминался с ноги на ногу Лэнс. Кит подумал, что он выглядит очень мило и мысленно себе врезал.  
— Прошло семь дней.  
— Я знаю, просто мне тут это, — Лэнс вздохнул. — На самом деле я хотел извиниться. Мир? — Протянул он руку.  
— Мир, — ухмыльнулся Кит, отбивая пять. — Только не спрашивай больше про имя.  
— Договорились, хотя мне всё равно хотелось бы его узнать.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь скажу, моё вечное проклятие, ты же не отстанешь.  
— Ты прав, пока я жив, я так просто тебя не отпущу, — закивал Лэнс. — А ещё у тебя глаза очень красиво светятся. Почему только в тот раз?  
— Потому что я был зол, — отвёл взгляд Кит, ощущая поднимающееся в душе смущение. Чёрт бы побрал все эти чувства, всю эту симпатию. Киту всё это было совсем не нужно, но, увы, сердце слушать не хотело.  
Если бы Кит не знал, что купидонов не существует — уже бы носился по миру в поисках той сволочи в памперсе, что умудрилась выстрелить в него, принося ворох сопутствующих проблем и ни капли хорошего. Хотя улыбка Лэнса стала казаться ещё красивее.  
Киту захотелось немедленно побиться головой о стену.  
— Круто, — сиял той самой улыбкой Лэнс. — А можешь ещё раз показать или тебе для этого надо обязательно впасть в ярость? Пожалуйста!  
— Ты меня постоянно раздражаешь, так что проблемы с гневом не возникнет, — пробурчал Кит, нагло привирая и мысленно заставляя глаза сиять.  
— Вау, — восторженно уставился Лэнс, а затем внезапно приблизился почти вплотную. Кит едва сдержался, чтобы не шагнуть назад, увеличивая дистанцию. — Это невероятно красиво. И тебе даже идёт — отвлекает внимание от этого стрёмного маллета.  
— Лэнс, — предупреждающе протянул он, отталкивая его.  
Лэнс показал ему язык и отошёл к открытому окну.  
— Жарко сегодня.  
— Угу, я заметил, — в костюме действительно было очень жарко, а при взгляде на Лэнса, одетого в шорты и майку, создавалось ощущение, что Кит решил прогуляться по аду.  
— А демоны могут управлять погодой?  
— Высшие могут, — Кит рассматривал фотографию на тумбочке, отмечая, что у Лэнса и правда большая семья, — но злоупотреблять этим нельзя.  
— Ну, я надеюсь, если ты вызовешь дождь в нашем городе, это не приведёт к катастрофе? Я как-то отвык в Гарнизоне от такой долгой засухи.  
Кит хотел сказать, что глупо тратить себя на дождь, когда в двух шагах от дома есть море, но промолчал. В конце концов, похоже, Лэнсу это всё не вредит, а поцеловать его — пусть даже забирая жизнь — хочется. Кит приблизился, притянув Лэнса за подбородок и соединяя их губы немного дольше, чем требовалось. Но Лэнс, кажется, и не заметил этого, он в ожидании смотрел на привычные действия Кита.  
— Ты никуда не спешишь? — спросил он, уставившись в пока что безоблачное небо.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда подожди со мной, когда начнётся дождь.  
Кит кивнул и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Горизонт затягивало серым.  
— А можешь рассказать что-нибудь о демонах? Если это не секрет, конечно, — нарушил Лэнс тишину.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать?  
— Например, про ритуал. Почему получается так, что каждый раз я призываю именно тебя, если в книге говорится просто о высшем демоне.  
Кит фыркнул.  
— Не думаю, что у того, кто её писал, был шанс проверить свои выводы.  
— И то верно, — усмехнулся Лэнс.  
— Всё дело в пентаграмме — у каждого высшего демона она своя, разве что может передаваться по наследству. Полагаю, что в книге пентаграмма моей мамы, которая передалась мне. Если знаешь лишь её, то призвать можно только меня.  
— А у низших как?  
— Вот там на вызов приходит тот, кто быстрее успел. Но их вызывать нет смысла, они и не могут толком ничего.  
Лэнс задумался. В открытое окно задувал сильный ветер, нёсший тучи к берегу, но стоять рядом с ним было тепло и умиротворённо. На землю упали первые капли дождя, а Кит призвал с кровати плед, накидывая его на плечи дрожащего Лэнса.  
— Спасибо.  
Они смотрели на разыгравшийся ливень. Кит ощущал, как с каждым вдохом всё больше исчезает из груди противный комок, поселившийся там неделю назад.  
На самом деле, может быть, то, что он влюбился в Лэнса, не так уж и плохо?

_Пять._

***

О нет, влюблённость в эту невыносимую занозу в заднице определённо было самым худшим событием в жизни Кита.  
— Ты просишь что?!  
Лэнс на секунду потупил взгляд, но снова решительно вскинулся, сжав кулаки.  
— Ты слышал.  
Кит прикрыл глаза, мысленно считая до десяти, в попытке успокоить поднявшееся раздражение и — о боже — ревность.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы в тебя влюблялись все девушки, Лэнс, это просто верх абсурда!  
— Окей-окей, не заводись, — поднял тот руки, — кажется, я неправильно выразился. Я не хочу, чтобы все девушки в меня влюблялись, но чтобы они обращали на меня внимание? Хотя это тоже не совсем так, ох.  
— Лучше звучать не стало, — скрестил руки на груди Кит, не собираясь ему помогать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы девушки, которым я мог бы понравиться, как-то об этом намекали, чтобы я знал, когда и к кому делать первый шаг.  
— Уже лучше, но всё равно звучит как что-то, вызывающее во мне желание тебе врезать.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, мистер демон, — заныл Лэнс, а Кит едва не рассмеялся от “мистер демон”, — я хочу наконец наладить свою личную жизнь, у Ханка есть Шей, у Вероники — Ризави, у Пидж — наука, а я совсем один.  
— Наука? — вскинул бровь Кит.  
— Серьёзно, ты бы видел её, она помешана на науке и влюблена в свои разработки. Иногда мне кажется, что Пидж вообще не человек, а пришелец из далёкого космоса, — заговорщицким шёпотом добавил Лэнс. — А я просто хочу найти кого-то, с кем буду счастлив и кто будет счастлив со мной. Желательно всю оставшуюся жизнь, — продолжил он уже вполне серьёзно, смотря в глаза Киту. Сердце того сжималось, потому что хотелось сказать — одна составляющая уже есть, так, может, попробуешь полюбить меня в ответ и быть счастливыми?  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кит, усилием загоняя чувства под контроль. — Ты будешь понимать, с какими девушками у тебя могут получиться долгие и серьёзные отношения, так?  
Лэнс активно закивал.  
— Так ты согласен? — приблизился он вплотную, так что Киту только и осталось, что потянуться губами.  
Лэнс слегка натянуто улыбнулся, когда Кит сухо заявил, что всё сделано.  
— Слушай, — неожиданно спросил пытающийся отвлечься от горечи Кит, — ты её вообще стираешь и рисуешь заново каждую неделю или?..  
— Пентаграмму? А, нет. Просто ковриком прикрываю, — тыкнул он в угол, где сейчас стоял свёрнутый ковёр.  
Кит с усмешкой покачал головой.  
— Лэнс ты просто… невероятный...  
— Да, я несомненно прекрасен, — перебил Лэнс.  
— Невероятный тупица, — невозмутимо закончил Кит.  
Лэнс насупился, и Кит указал ему на дверь.  
— Иди лучше, не теряй времени даром и ищи свою единственную, раз уж так хотелось.  
Лэнс неожиданно послушался, схватил со стола солнечные очки и, весело прокричав “До встречи”, выбежал из спальни.  
Кит опустил голову, горько усмехнувшись, щелчком прикрыл пентаграмму ковром и поспешил убраться отсюда.  
На что он вообще надеялся, чёрт возьми?

_Шесть._

***

— Ты — моя головная боль!  
— Почему ты так долго не приходил?  
Возмущённо начали оба и притихли.  
Кит вздохнул, смахивая упавшую на глаза чёлку.  
— Я был занят на работе, Лэнс. У меня есть и простая человеческая жизнь помимо того, что я демон. А теперь у меня и правда раскалывается голова, потому что мне целый час приходилось игнорировать настойчиво тянущую связь контракта.  
Лэнс после этой тирады выглядел виноватым.  
— Таблетку дать? — неловко предложил он.  
— Давай. Пришлось сразу отправиться к тебе, чтобы ты совсем не разломил мне череп. — Кит плюхнулся на кровать, откидывая голову на холодную стену и закрывая глаза.  
Через некоторое время Лэнс аккуратно потряс его за плечо и протянул обезболивающее и стакан воды.  
— Зачем ты меня звал? — сел обратно Кит. Мутило, мир слегка плыл перед глазами и совершенно не хотелось шевелиться.  
— Это не срочно на самом деле, — тише обычного ответил Лэнс. Кит оценил. — Можешь немного вздремнуть или, не знаю, просто подождать, пока голова пройдёт.  
Кит буркнул что-то смутно благодарное, съезжая головой на подушку. Пахло морем и какими-то цветами — так же пахло от Лэнса. Кит зарылся носом чуть глубже, проваливаясь в сон.  
Проснулся он, по ощущениям, через пару часов, но чувствовал себя невероятно отдохнувшим. Скинув с себя плед, которого точно не было, когда он ложился — он помнил, — Кит сел, сразу же замечая на подоконнике Лэнса с какой-то книгой.  
— Хей, — позвал он. Лэнс немедленно оторвался от чтения. — Сколько я проспал?  
— Три часа, — Лэнс отложил книгу и подошёл к кровати, — как самочувствие?  
— Отлично, спасибо, — невольно улыбнулся Кит, слишком тепло было от такой заботы. — Так что мне надо сделать?  
Лэнс недоумённо моргнул, кажется, не совсем понимая, о чём он вообще, а затем вдруг унёсся к столу. Вернулся он с пожухлым цветком в горшке, вид которого заставлял искренне сочувствовать бедняге и выкапывать мысленную могилку.  
— Вот. Это мамин любимый цветок. Был. Но дети что-то вылили в него, пока играли, и теперь он типа вот, — сунул Лэнс коричневые листья почти под нос Киту. — Ей подарил этот цветок папа на их первом свидании, ещё совсем маленьким, так что она действительно им дорожит. Сможешь его воскресить?  
Кит скептически приподнял один из широких листов, ощутив, насколько он тонкий и вялый.  
— Я даже представить не могу, что нужно было вылить в цветок, чтобы с ним случилось такое. Надеюсь, для детей это даром не прошло.  
— Конечно, их наказали и пояснили, почему нельзя так делать, но ведь мама всё равно расстроится.  
— Ты так заботишься о своей семье, — озвучил Кит давно мучающее. Лэнс тепло улыбнулся.  
— Я невероятно люблю каждого из них, а ещё своих друзей. Они действительно самая важная часть моей жизни, так что если я могу хоть чем-то им помочь или порадовать — я всегда готов.  
Кит прокашлялся, скрывая внезапно накатившую неловкость.  
— Могу не только вернуть его к жизни, но и защитить, чтобы нечто подобное никогда не повторилось.  
— Вау, это было бы просто отлично, — засиял Лэнс и склонился к всё ещё сидящему Киту.  
Пожухлые листья щекотали подбородок, но Кит старался не отвлекаться на мелочи, а урвать как можно больше от поцелуя.  
Цветок ожил одновременно с вырвавшимися алыми искрами под смешок Лэнса.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. Береги маму. — Исчез Кит без предупреждения.  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, он уткнулся в подушку, но понял — не то, совершенно не то. Отчаянно застонав, Кит швырнул ту куда-то в угол. Что-то разбилось, но Кит даже не повернул головы.  
Как же чертовски сильно он влип.

_Семь._

***

Лэнс казался воодушевленным и держал в руках какую-то увесистую книгу, в которой Кит опознал кулинарную.  
Недоумённо нахмурившись, он взглядом спросил какого чёрта происходит на этот раз.  
— Маллет, садись, будем решать важный вопрос, чего именно я хочу.  
Кит попытался передать весь уровень скептицизма по поводу очередной идеи Лэнса, но послушно опустился на покрывало, по которому миг назад приглашающе хлопал Лэнс.  
— В каких странах ты был?  
Кит нахмурился, размышляя, не является ли это той самой запрещённой информацией, но пришёл к выводу, что нет.  
— В США, Корее, Японии, Франции.  
— Вау, — с белой завистью восхитился Лэнс.  
— У демонов есть возможность увидеть мир во всей красе, это, пожалуй, лучшая часть бытия, — пожал плечами Кит, не то хвастаясь, не то оправдываясь  
— Звучит действительно круто. Ты хотя бы точно сможешь мне подсказать, что такого можно попробовать из их национальной кухни.  
— Ты призвал меня, чтобы я помог тебе с выбором, что заказать из еды?  
— Ну вообще-то не только. Ещё чтобы ты это доставил непосредственно из тех стран. Нельзя? — с затаённым разочарованием спросил Лэнс.  
— Можно, — вздохнул Кит. — Выбирай давай.  
Лэнс с энтузиазмом принялся листать книгу до кухни Японии, а потом снова зыркнул на Кита.  
— Я могу выбрать только одну страну?  
— Ты можешь выбрать хоть все страны мира, — устало отозвался Кит, — если готов жевать живые личинки и жареных тарантулов.  
— Фу-у-у, — перекосило Лэнса. — Мне нравится идея со всеми странами, но совсем не нравятся живые личинки.  
— Тогда открывай свою книжку и выбирай уже.  
— Ты должен мне помочь!  
Кит тяжко вздохнул, и они принялись за разбор блюд, трижды чуть не поссорившись и дважды чуть не подравшись. Киту пришлось взять у Лэнса блокнот и записывать его пожелания, Лэнс пошутил про официанта — особенно с учётом костюма — за что ещё раз огрёб.  
К концу Кит готов был прибить Лэнса, а ещё мечтал никогда больше не видеть еду. Общими усилиями они освободили письменный стол от всего и перетащили в середину комнаты.  
— Давай уже, — предвкушающе подпрыгивал на месте Лэнс.  
Кит ухмыльнулся и решил вынести хоть немного приятного из ситуации.Он подошёл к Лэнсу, закрывая ему ладонью глаза, и поцеловал так. Ощущалось неожиданно интимно, ресницы Лэнса задевали его кожу, сам Лэнс замер, мгновенно успокоившись. Отстраняться не хотелось, но Кит зашёл Лэнсу за спину, сменив ладонь на другую, сосредоточился на списке и щёлкнул пальцами. Когда он убрал руку, Лэнс не сдержал поражённого вздоха, разглядывая забитый едой стол. Кит подхватил листочек и деловито зачитал:  
— Десять видов суши и роллов, онигири, пельмени, лягушачьи лапки, пахлава, фалафель, кимчи, пад тай, карривурст, хаукарль, фо, пажский сыр, сяо лонг бао, курица тандури, жареный кенгуру, дхал, — пафосно захлопнул он блокнот и слегка поклонился. — Надеюсь, вы остались довольны обслуживанием в нашем ресторане, приятного аппетита.  
Лэнс рассмеялся и неожиданно потянул его за рукав к столу.  
— Я один всё это не съем, а пояснить семье откуда это всё я не смогу, так что поужинай со мной.  
— Зачем ты вообще столько всего навыбирал? — без энтузиазма возмутился Кит, послушно усаживаясь на стул.  
— Я хотел попробовать разное, когда ещё появится такая возможность?  
Кит едва успел прикусить себе язык, чтобы не сказать, что готов показать Лэнсу весь мир и хоть каждый день приносить деликатесы из разных стран. Ему всё это не нужно, ему нужна девушка, с которой можно создать семью и жить долго и счастливо. Скоро Лэнс найдёт свою ту самую и вызовы прекратятся. Стоит смириться с этим.  
Но сейчас, глядя, как Лэнс пробует то одно, то другое, эмоционально комментируя каждое, как машет на язык, откусив что-то острое, Кит наслаждался каждым мгновением, загоняя поглубже мысль, что это всё похоже на свидание.

_Восемь._

***

Кит решил занять вечер чтением книги и как раз погрузился в напряжённую сцену боя, когда почувствовал знакомое тянущее чувство от призыва — причём призыва одного вполне конкретного не-человека. Недовольно отложив книгу, Кит встал — зная настырность Лэнса, дочитать спокойно ему всё равно не суждено.  
Лэнс махнул рукой, как только Кит появился.  
— Не против, если мы прогуляемся?  
Кит пожал плечами, следуя за Лэнсом почему-то к окну.  
— Если родители тебя заметят, будет плохо, — ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос, ловко спускаясь по растущему рядом дереву. Кит просто перемахнул через подоконник, аккуратно приземляясь — магия магией, а физическую форму он старался поддерживать на высшем уровне.  
На Кубе уже начинало темнеть, последние лучи солнца освещали песок на пляже, куда Лэнс его привёл, и бликами отражались от волн. Кит засмотрелся на это буйство красок. Да, ради такой красоты определённо стоило пожертвовать тихим вечером с книгой.  
Лэнс устроился на тёплом песке, кивая заворожённому Киту на место рядом. Момент был невероятный, море приятно шумело, ветер обдувал лицо, а плечо прижималось к тёплому плечу Лэнса.  
— Знаешь, я ведь поступил в Гарнизон, потому что очень люблю космос, — едва громче шелеста волн сказал Лэнс.  
Кит повернулся к нему и поразился, насколько сейчас, в ночной темноте и с растрёпанными ветром волосами, Лэнс красив.  
— Я помню каждое созвездие, что есть на небе Кубы.  
— Я тоже люблю космос, — так же тихо ответил Кит. — Но почему-то совсем не могу запомнить никаких созвездий, кроме Большой и Малой медведицы. Ни карты не помогают, ни описания в учебниках.  
— Может, я попробую тебе объяснить? — улыбнулся Лэнс, взглянув в глаза.  
— Я не против. — И его потянули за плечо, заставляя улечься на песок. Кит выкинул из головы первую мысль о том, что теперь придётся долго вычёсывать его из волос, когда Лэнс перехватил его ладонь и указал сцепленными руками на несколько уже видных звёзд.  
— Начнём с чего полегче. Видишь вот эти звёзды, почти в одной линии? Это созвездие Рыси.  
— Не понимаю, по какому принципу им дают такие странные названия. Как по мне, это совершенно не похоже на рысь, это похоже на загогулину?  
Лэнс рассмеялся, не отпуская его руки.  
— Древним было так проще для понимания. Найти Рысь намного легче, чем “загогулину номер пятнадцать”, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — Ладно, а Медведиц можешь найти?  
Кит внимательно оглядел небо над ними и угукнул. Лэнс провёл странную ломаную линию между двумя звёздными ковшами.  
— Это — Дракон.  
— Он же совсем не отличается от Рыси. Как ты вообще понимаешь, что в этой мешанине огней то, что нужно?  
— Не знаю, возможно, у меня просто такой склад ума. Ладно, а давай так. Какой твой знак зодиака?  
Кит задумался, пытаясь вспомнить не особо важную информацию.  
— Весы, — наконец изрёк он.  
— О, вон там, видишь? Почти у самого горизонта, похоже на домик?  
Кит присмотрелся.  
— Эм. Нет?  
Лэнс не злился, просто показал.  
— Какой-то странный домик.  
— Потому что он Весы. А у меня Лев, он как раз над нами. — Он прочертил что-то, по мнению Кита похожее на лебедя.  
— Похоже на лебедя, — озвучил он свои мысли. И запомнил, что Лэнс — лев.  
— Хах, нет. Созвездие Лебедя тоже есть, но оно скорее напоминает крест.  
— Господи, — взвыл Кит.  
— А вот это, — почти прямой угол из трёх звёзд — Кит даже смог уловить каких именно, — Волосы Вероники.  
— Я никогда этого не пойму.  
Они ещё чёрт знает сколько пытались разучить созвездия под тёплый смех Лэнса и язвительные комментарии Кита. Было весело и уютно, пока Лэнс вдруг не замолчал.  
— Мне очень нравится звёздное небо и сложные созвездия. Всегда так увлекательно пытаться найти их среди облаков. — Он сел, отпустив наконец руку Кита. — Но, пожалуй, стоит сказать тебе уже, зачем я позвал тебя и не задерживать больше.  
Кит тоже поднялся, отряхивая волосы от прилипшего песка. Лэнс смотрел на свои сплетённые пальцы и говорил очень тихо.  
— Понимаешь, Ханк позвал Шей на свидание завтра, ещё неделю назад. Он вроде как хочет сделать ей предложение. Но Шей могут в любой момент вызвать на работу, а я не хочу, чтобы что-то сорвалось. Поэтому можешь сделать так, чтобы завтра им ничего не помешало?  
— Конечно, — отозвался Кит.  
Лэнс как-то болезненно улыбнулся, а затем сам подался вперёд, прижимаясь к губам растерявшегося Кита. Алые искры отразились в его странно блестящих глазах, когда Кит закончил.

_Девять._

Они смотрели друг на друга долго, пока Лэнс не встал, отводя взгляд обратно в небо.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты запомнил хоть какие-то созвездия. И я надеюсь, что ты будешь вспоминать того, кто тебя этому научил.  
Кит поднялся, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— О чём ты?  
— Твоё вечное проклятие на самом деле было не вечным, — горько хохотнул Лэнс. — У таких как я всего девять жизней. И я все свои уже потратил, так что это наша последняя встреча. Будь счастлив, — повернулся он к застывшему Киту, пытающемуся всё осознать.  
Смесь гнева, страха и возмущения ударила в голову, смывая здравый смысл и тихую радость от появившейся идеи.  
— Ты… чёртов придурок! — воскликнул Кит, притягивая Лэнса за футболку и целуя отчаянно, передавая обратно всю жизненную энергию, которую он забрал за девять раз. Хорошо, что помимо Лэнса было много вызовов, так что он ничего не поглотил.  
Лэнс едва стоял на ногах, ослабевшими руками цепляясь за плечи Кита, оглушённый столь большим потоком.  
— Живи, чёрт тебя дери, — прошипел Кит, сверля взглядом затуманенные синие глаза, — и не пытайся больше меня вызвать — я не приду.  
— Но… — попытался что-то сказать Лэнс, но потерял сознание.  
Кит подхватил его на руки, мгновенно перемещая в комнату и положил на кровать, укрывая пледом. Он пригладил на прощание мягкие волосы Лэнса. Он будет чертовски скучать — по его глазам, улыбке, звонкому голосу, его жестам. По всему Лэнсу. Но он не может больше вредить ему, а иначе как демон Кит ему не нужен.  
Он отстранился с резким вдохом и щёлкнул пальцами.  
Собственная комната показалась холодной и тёмной. Как и вся чёртова жизнь.

_Ноль._

***

Лэнс безразлично пялился в окно и считал пролетающих мимо птиц.  
Не то чтобы лекция была скучной, наоборот, но последнее время его совершенно ничего не интересовало.  
Он не видел своего демона с маллетом уже почти два месяца. Тот держал своё слово и не приходил — даже в первые недели, когда Лэнс упорно пытался его призвать каждый день. Чаще не позволяла совесть, ещё помнившая, что от подавления призыва у того болит голова. Сейчас он уже перестал пытаться, почти смирившись с тем, что похитившего его сердце — и вернувшего его жизни, да, он проверил, — демона он больше не увидит.  
Лэнс не знал даже имени, а по тем крохам информации, что у него имелись совершенно невозможно было его найти. Хотелось выть и молиться, только вот свой лимит чудес он точно уже исчерпал, когда призывал маллета по всяким пустякам, лишь бы увидеться с ним.  
Чёрт его знает, почему тот так разозлился, если с его стороны они явно даже друзьями не были.  
Лэнс пытался забить и забыть, пригласил на несколько свиданий Джессику, с которой у него могло бы получиться “долго и серьёзно” — да, всё, о чём он просил маллета, осталось с ним — но это было не то. Перед мысленным взором то и дело всплывали фиолетовые глаза, редкая улыбка и даже эта тупая причёска, которая ему удивительно шла. Джессика была не тем. Все вообще были не тем.  
Как же он влип, чёрт возьми.  
Пидж, до этого о чём-то перешёптывающаяся с Ханком — у их потоков была совместная лекция — ткнула его локтём в бок, призывая вернуться в реальный мир. Друзья все эти месяцы допытывались, что случилось, но Лэнс до недавнего времени упорно говорил, что всё хорошо, и старательно натягивал улыбку. Но когда эти двое совсем не фигурально зажали его в углу, пришлось сказать почти правду — он влюбился по уши, но не сложилось.  
Не сложилось. Да уж.  
— Что? — Без интереса повернулся он к Пидж.  
— Посмотри на кружку профессора. Я в жизни не видела более идиотского дизайна.  
— На самом деле она едва держится, чтобы не спросить у профессора, где он такую купил, — заговорщицким шёпотом сообщил Ханк, перегнувшись через Пидж.  
Пидж взялась его щекотать, стараясь не очень привлекать внимание, а Лэнс во все глаза уставился на кружку.  
Большую кружку с логотипом НАСА, радужной надписью ЛГБТ и летящей в космос кошкой. Боже правый. Лэнсу показалось, что он задыхается, а в голове билась лишь одна мысль — в конечном варианте это и правда выглядит идиотски.  
До конца лекции — Лэнс даже не заметил, как она пролетела, и не запомнил ни слова, придётся просить конспекты у Ханка — он гипнотизировал дурацкую кружку и старался унять взбесившееся сердцебиение. А ещё желание вскочить прямо в середине пары и атаковать профессора Широгане вопросами.  
Когда прозвенел звонок на перерыв, Лэнс моментально сгрёб все вещи в рюкзак и бросил ребятам, чтобы не ждали его. Пидж и Ханк переглянулись, но пожали плечами — к странностям Лэнса в последние месяцы они уже привыкли. Чего стоит только вечно замаранный мелом пол в комнате общежития.  
Вокруг стола профессора уже толпилось несколько учеников, уточняющих вопросы по лекции. Несомненным плюсом профессора Широгане было то, что он всегда был готов помочь тем, кто действительно тянулся к знаниям — Лэнс и сам уже успел испытать это на себе, когда неловко уточнял про одну из схем.  
Когда профессор разобрался с учениками, аудитория уже была пуста, а Лэнс взбудоражен до предела. Идея кинуться с допросом на преподавателя казалась провальной, но когда его вообще это останавливало? Он хотел увидеть Маллета — он сделает всё для этого.  
— Лэнс, ты что-то хотел?  
— Профессор, у меня очень важный вопрос! Он может показаться вам странным, я почти уверен, что не ошибся, но если я всё-таки ошибся, то я прошу прощения, но вы сейчас моя последняя надежда на нормальную жизнь, поэтому я не могу не спросить, как бы это глупо не звучало, если я облажался, — он перевёл дыхание. Профессор ошарашенно хлопал глазами, но всё ещё доброжелательно улыбался. — Скажите мне, эту кружку вам на Рождество подарил ваш брат?  
Профессор нахмурился и смерил Лэнса задумчивым взглядом. Лэнс понимал, что выглядит сейчас не особо адекватно и молился всем богам, чтобы профессор честно ответил, а не отправил его в лазарет.  
— Да, эту кружку подарил мне брат.  
— Хмурый, черноволосый, чертовски красивый даже со своим тупым маллетом и являющийся чёртовым высшим демоном?!  
Профессор бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, а затем усадил подошедшего вплотную Лэнса на свое место и навис сверху.  
— Ты знаешь о том, что Кит — демон, — Лэнс слегка выпал из реальности. Кит, значит. О господи. — И ты узнал это по кружке. Он рассказывал мне о парне с Кубы, который призывал его девять раз. Это ведь ты, не так ли?  
Лэнс кивнул, не способный вымолвить ни слова.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Лэнс, зачем ты ищешь Кита?  
Вариантов ответа было несколько, и какой из них мог помочь убедить, кажется, чем-то злого профессора — непонятно. Лэнс решил сказать максимально правдивый.  
— Потому что я настолько по уши влюбился в него, что призывал по всяким пустякам, лишь бы увидеться, а теперь он игнорирует меня, и я скоро сойду с ума, потому что мы даже толком не попрощались?  
Лэнс ощущал, как пылают щёки. Профессор посверлил его взглядом ещё некоторое время, а затем прикрыл глаза рукой и рассмеялся.  
— Во сколько у тебя заканчиваются занятия? — спросил он, успокоившись. — Я отвезу тебя к Киту.  
— Профессор, давайте поедем сейчас! — взмолился Лэнс. — Я всё наверстаю, я буду лучшим учеником Гарнизона, только давайте не будем ждать!  
Профессор фыркнул.  
— Ладно уж. И, бога ради, называй меня Широ, это звучит не настолько неловко, — он подхватил бумаги и злосчастную кружку и махнул Лэнсу следовать за ним.  
Когда Лэнс смог доказать Ханку и Пидж, что с ним всё нормально, просто срочно понадобилось отлучиться по важному делу — да, Пидж, вопрос жизни и смерти, нет, Ханк, я не драматизирую, это и правда так — он уже сидел в машине Широ.  
— И как вышло, что тебе удалось призвать его целых девять раз? Он не прояснил этот момент. На самом деле, Кит вообще описал произошедшее в общих чертах, когда я прижал его к стенке.  
— Он и сам не знал конкретно этот момент. Просто так вышло, что у меня в роду по папиной линии были оборотни — дикие кошки. Это было давно и кровь смешалась с людской, но кое-что дошло и до меня — у мужчин нашей семьи девять жизней. Точнее, всё намного сложнее и я совсем не знаю, как объяснить, но если в общих чертах…  
Лэнс замолк, ощущая себя всё более неловко. Осознание того, что скоро он увидит Кита, накатывало волнами паники. Он же совершенно не знает, что сказать.  
Широ, кажется, заметив это, начал рассказывать истории из своей жизни. Лэнс был ему искренне благодарен, потому что к тому моменту, как они подъехали к дому, паника отступила и осталась только решительность. Он скажет Киту всё как есть, а дальше уж пусть будет что должно.  
Широ открыл ключом дверь, но не спешил заходить.  
— Кит сейчас немного приболел, так что будь готов к тому, что увидишь, — предупредил он. — И да, Лэнс, — подбадривающе улыбнувшись, Широ подтолкнул его в открытую дверь, — удачи и настаивай на своём.  
И захлопнул дверь перед носом, так и не войдя внутрь.  
— Эй, так не честно!  
— Широ, ты уже пришёл? — раздалось из глубины дома. Лэнс сглотнул и решительно пошёл на голос.  
Кит обнаружился в гостиной на диване, по уши замотанный в одеяло, из которого торчали только несколько прядей и фиалковые глаза. Удивлённо расширившиеся при виде него.  
— Л-лэнс?  
— Слушай, твоё настоящее имя определённо лучше, чем “Маллет”. Я бы на твоём месте не выдержал.  
— Лэнс, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь! — Кит откинул одеяло и поднялся. Лэнс подошёл ближе.  
— Да вот, пришёл прояснить некоторым недогадливым личностям, что уходить не попрощавшись — весьма грубо.  
— Если тебе нужно от меня какое-то очередное желание, — Кит хмуро скрестил руки на груди, — то пошёл к чёрту.  
— Да они мне от тебя и до этого не были нужны! Мне нужен был ты!  
Разговор пошёл совершенно не по плану, они уставились друг на друга одинаково ошарашенными взглядами.  
— Стой, что ты вообще…  
— Нет, слушай, дай мне договорить, мне нужно договорить! — Лэнс замахал руками у Кита перед лицом. — Я выдумывал самые незначительные поводы, чтобы просто увидеть тебя. Тот цветок не был маминым любимым, Пидж взяли бы и так — у неё там вся семья работает, Сильвио бы рано или поздно и так получил щенка, а Ханк уж точно не собирается делать предложение Шей, пока они оба не закончат учёбу. Я призывал тебя ради тебя, понимаешь. Да я практически устроил нам несколько свиданий, но ты либо не заинтересован, либо совершенно не понимаешь намёков. И если первое, то скажи мне это сейчас прямо в лицо.  
Лэнс замолк, переводя дыхание и ожидая своего приговора. Кит попытался нервно пригладить волосы, больше напоминающие воронье гнездо, но провалился.  
— Лэнс, я даже подумать не мог, что это были намёки. Серьёзно, почему ты флиртуешь напропалую, но намекаешь столь мелко?  
— Потому что настоящие чувства — это намного страшнее. — Он смотрел Киту в глаза. Кит улыбнулся.  
— Я бы поцеловал тебя сейчас, но боюсь заразить. Я за… — договорить Лэнс ему не дал, затыкая рот поцелуем, впервые зная, что они оба действительно воспринимают это как поцелуй.  
— Ты, — выдохнул Кит ему в губы, когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга, — полный идиот.  
— А ты всё же подарил брату кружку по моей идее.  
— Так вот как ты меня нашёл!  
— Готов признать, что в твоём исполнении это действительно выглядит идиотски, — рассмеялся Лэнс. На душе было легко.  
— Лэнс, я заинтересован. Я более чем заинтересован, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. — Лэнс урвал последний поцелуй и выбрался из объятий. — А теперь впусти Широ домой, на улице дождь.  
Кит усмехнулся, но послушался.  
— И, Кит... — окликнул Лэнс его у самой двери, решаясь. Кит обернулся. — Я не просто заинтересован, я люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя, моё вечное проклятье.  
Лэнс отвернулся к окну, счастливо улыбаясь и прикладывая ладони к пылающим щекам. Братья тихо о чём-то разговаривали в коридоре, Широ по-доброму смеялся.  
Несмотря на полноправно наступившую осень, Лэнсу впервые за два месяца было тепло.  
Вспоминая поцелуи своего личного демона, Лэнс думал о том, что невозможно поверить, что найденная на чердаке прабабушкина книга и болезнь племянницы смогли принести в его жизнь столько счастья.  
Пожалуй, основы прикладной демонологии он с треском завалил. И совершенно рад этому. 


End file.
